


Extra Oreo Crumbles

by mybeanieandme, radadusta



Series: Roses In Bloom [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy married fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Model Harry, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, Victoria's Secret, rockstar Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/radadusta/pseuds/radadusta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, kitten,” Louis’s face lit up as the word sunk in. “Are you thinking about how overwhelming that would be?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded as Louis’s arms wrapped around him once again. </p>
<p>[Short KFAR epilogue broken down into three trimesters.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Oreo Crumbles

**First Trimester:**

They’d done an exceedingly thorough job in getting Harry pregnant the night of the party, and they had a test confirming so less than a month later.

Louis didn’t need a test to know. He could see it in the way that Harry glowed. Pregnancy suited his husband so well it was impossible to not want to kiss him constantly. Esther was concerned that Louis was going to “run out of kisses” and Louis assured her that it was impossible to do so and he had plenty to go around before offering her one and placing it on her temple.

Harry unbuckled Esther from her car seat before hoisting her to his hip and carrying her inside the studio.

After the wildly successful debut runway show of their male line, Victoria Secret had contracted Harry for design input on their fall collection. The head designer Lily and her assistant Cassidy greeted him and Esther. Harry set Esther down as they approached.

“Harry and Esther,” Cassidy smiled at them both. “You’re right on time.”

“Undies,” Esther told her.

“That’s right,” Cassidy chuckled. “You’re here to help your papa work?”

“Daddy,” Esther corrected her, pointing a finger at Harry. “Papa sing.”

Cassidy looked between the two of them for explanation.

“Papa is probably singing as we speak,” Harry said to Esther and then looked at Cassidy. “Louis’s band is working on a new album.”

“Oh!” Cassidy flushed brightly. “Yes. I’m sorry. Yes.”

“Cassidy, let’s show Harry and Esther the progress we’ve made, hm?” Lily raised an eyebrow and guided the group to her office.

Twenty minutes into the meeting and Harry had a stack of papers and Esther had a coloring book. Lily was explaining the drawings while two women, Jessica and Opal, showed him sample fabrics.

Harry rubbed his stomach self-consciously as two more women came in with the models headshots they’d had in mind for their next campaign.

They gave him all of the model’s names, overlaying samples and giving him show photos from nearly three months before. The photos were of him and the two other models that had been angels with him.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“Harry, are you pregnant?” Lily asked finally.

Harry flushed bright red, looking up from the fourth photo he’d been handed.

“Lily, you’re not supposed to ask people that,” Cassidy looked appalled and then sheepish that she’d scolded her own boss.

“It’s all right-,” Harry told her. “I- uh- I am.”

Calamity ensued as every woman in the room rushed over to gush over him. “How far along are you?” said someone, Harry couldn’t tell over the gaggle around him.

“Two months almost,” Harry answered.

There was a shared gasp.

“You’re showing quite a bit,” said another voice.

“Maybe it’s twins!” said the first voice.

That gave Harry pause. Harry had started showing early. Incredibly early, especially compared to his first pregnancy. But he hadn’t said anything since Esther had taken months to show and everyone had teased him that he was imagining his bump.

This time he clearly wasn’t imagining things.

“Twins.” Harry repeated and then his focus was completely lost.

An hour and a half later Harry pulled up to the recording studio that Louis and his band had used for their last two albums.

“Papa!” Esther said excitedly, recognizing the building.

Harry unbuckled her wordlessly, kissing her head, and carried her inside.

The sound of drums was audible from the end of the long hallway. The sound stopped and a door opened, Liam exiting first followed by Niall and Josh.

“Oi, Louis,” Liam called, smiling at Harry and then at Esther. “Your family’s here.”

Louis shot past Niall and Josh immediately, looking like Christmas had come early. “To what do I owe this wonderful surprise?” Louis asked, taking Esther from Harry.

“I need to talk to you,” Harry said softly.

Louis’s face fell. “O-of course,” he said, willing his mind not to go to the worst place. “Esther, how about you and uncle Liam go find uncle Nialler’s candy stash.”

“Candy!” Esther clapped as she was handed off to Liam.

Louis offered Harry his hand, which Harry took immediately. At the gesture, Louis felt some of the panic leave him. He took them into a nearby sound booth.

“Love,” Louis started and Harry curled into him, Louis’s hands wrapped around him, rubbing his back in comforting circles. “Is it- the line? Or-.” He couldn’t even ask if it was the baby.

“I’m showing already,” Harry said in his smallest voice.

Louis’s hold tightened. “I noticed,” he told him.

“You didn’t say anything,” Harry murmured, voice neutral.

Louis let out a chuckle. “I’m sorry- babe- I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to. I think I only really noticed yesterday- you were putting on my sweatshirt and-.”

“Is that why you smiled at me?” Harry looked up then, recalling that moment. He’d caught Louis staring, which wasn’t unusual, but he’d had this expression Harry couldn’t read.

Louis flushed slightly before nodding. “Yeah- I just- got a bit of a thrill.”

“You’re such a dork,” Harry told him, his voice was watery but lighter than before.

“Is that what’s wrong, baby? Because you look absolutely stunning,” Louis kissed Harry’s forehead. “You’ve been glowing since we left that party. I will cover you in kisses if that’s what you want- drop to my knees right now and kiss across that beautiful bump.”

Harry shook his head, curls tickling along Louis’s neck. “That is a tempting offer,” Harry’s voice rumbled out. “But it’s- it’s not that, Louis. I’m- I’m showing already.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, your husband is incredibly dense. I don’t understand,” Louis told him.

Harry leaned back then, taking a moment to compose himself and hold both of Louis’s hands in his own. “I know that every pregnancy is different- but when I was pregnant with Esther- as you will recall from our third date- I was a late shower,” Harry recounted and Louis nodded along, smiling at the memory.

“Well- just now- before- at VS- one of the women said that it looked like I was having twins! Twins, Louis!” Harry’s last word was clipped, as his eyes grew glossy.

Louis’s eyes went wide. “Twins,” he muttered.

Harry bit his bottom lip, nodding as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Oh, kitten,” Louis’s face lit up as the word sunk in. “Are you thinking about how overwhelming that would be?”

Harry nodded as Louis’s arms wrapped around him once again.

“And how huge I would be!” Harry choked out, tucking his face in Louis’s neck.

“It never even crossed my mind that we could have twins,” Louis confessed as Harry attempted to even out his breathing.

“Your mum has two bloody sets of twins with two bloody different blokes,” Harry told him.

Louis shook his head and chuckled, “That’s how dense I am.”

Harry laughed then until his shoulders shook and Louis couldn’t decide if he was laughing or crying.

“We’re going to be all right,” Louis placed kisses along his forehead. “We’re not even sure if it is twins and either way- we’re going to do this together. Every step of the way.”

Harry stood up straight then, looking Louis in the eyes, his own red and puffy. He kissed Louis, chastely but so full of love and gratitude.

“I’m sorry I was freaking out,” Harry said finally.

“You kind of were,” Louis agreed.

“Oh shut up,” Harry sighed.

“It is a big deal,” Louis conceded. “But nothing we can’t handle.”

“Yeah,” Harry took a shaky breath and leaned his head on Louis’s shoulder again, placing a small kiss to Louis’s neck simply because it was there.

“And- just think,” Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Two babies means twice the ice cream.”

Harry stilled and looked up at Louis. “I’ve been looking at this wrong the whole time.”

“That’s my boy,” Louis grinned.

**Second Trimester:**

Louis rolled out of bed, rubbed his eyes, and tucked the covers back around Harry.

He found Esther playing in the living room quietly with her collection of ponies.

“Good morning, love,” Louis greeted her softly and she turned a sleepy face up to him. Upon finding out Harry was pregnant they’d broken the news to Esther by telling her Harry was carrying her new best friend. She was absolutely delighted and had told them she was a “big girl.” They had agreed and that had shifted things a bit in the house. It prompted them to purchase a twin bed for her to ease her out of the crib as they worried springing a new baby on her and transitioning her out around the suggested age range was too much at once.

All the worrying was unnecessary as Esther thoroughly enjoyed her new bed. The first few times she’d woken up and gone straight for her parent’s room, tugging at the covers on Louis’s side of the bed until he pulled her up into a cuddle. After a while, she had taken to getting out of it herself in the mornings and turning on the television to watch while she played with her toys. 

“Morning, papa!” Esther smiled at him brightly, motioning a silent request for a hug. He pulled her up and into his arms, kissing both her chubby cheeks.

“Want some brekkie?” Louis asked as Esther rested her head on his shoulder.

“Please,” she said, looping her arms around his neck.

He sat her down in the breakfast nook and fished out a fruit salad Harry had made yesterday, scooping some into a bowl for her.

“Papa?” Esther asked as he found a small fork.

“Yes, my love?” Louis answered.

“Babies gonna live daddy, papa, essy?” Esther tilted her head, disheveled curls tilting with her.

“Are the babies going to live with us?” Louis clarified and Esther nodded. “Yes,” he confirmed. “The twins are part of our family. You’re going to be their big sister. They’re going to have so much to learn, they’re going to need lots of help.”

“Essy help,” Esther told him.

“You will?” Louis grinned at her. “They’re going to love that.”

She smiled at him then, grinning broadly before stabbing a strawberry and eating it.

 

**Third Trimester:**

 

Harry was pregnant. Distinctly so.

He was too pregnant to drive, too pregnant to sit comfortably at a table, and too pregnant to sleep.

“Louis,” he jostled his husband awake.

“What?” Louis startled. “Is it time? Should I grab the bag?”

The room came into focus, Harry leaning back against a mountain of pillows, a book on his belly and Louis’s own glasses perched on his nose.

“No,” Harry told him and leaned over for a kiss.

Louis obliged sleepily, nuzzling into Harry’s neck as Harry pulled away.

“Lou,” Harry said softly, running his hand through Louis’s hair. “I’m too hot- you have to get off of me.”

Louis slumped back on the bed then, nearly asleep when his head hit his pillow.

“Lou,” Harry repeated.

“Mm,” Louis mumbled.

“Louis, I want frozen yogurt,” Harry told him.

Louis took a deep breath before opening his eyes. “All right,” he sat up slowly. “I will get you frozen yogurt.”

“The only place open right now is that one-,” Harry started.

“I remember, babe,” Louis assured him, kissing Harry’s forehead before turning to swing his legs off the bed. This was the third 2 AM frozen yogurt run this week.

Louis hadn’t been there for Harry’s last few months during the last pregnancy and Harry was sure he was trying to make up for it now, on top of being an attentive husband.

“Extra oreo crumbles,” Harry added.

“Of course,” Louis smiled and nodded, slipping his shoes on.

“And one more thing,” Harry said.

“Yes, my love,” Louis turned back to him.

Harry pulled him into a passionate kiss. “Blow me when you get back?”

“I’ll be back in ten minutes,” Louis grabbed his hoodie and ran out the door.

He was home in nine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the drabbles :3  
> Hope you enjoyed them!
> 
> With love,  
> Mybeanieandme and Radadusta


End file.
